The Legion of Garuda
The Legion of Garuda was the fifth episode of Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the thirty-first episode overall. It premiered on December 12th, 2009. Summary Plot The Saturdays learn about a secret of Indian sorcerers by finding a lost text of the Epic of Gilgamesh, in King Olaf's grave, who were able to drive out the spirit of Kur in the past, and they attempt to find them, in hope that group can do it again. Unfortunately, they are followed by the secret scientists (including Miranda and Deadbolt) yet they once again escape. Then they find this town (and its not the nicest) looking for some more information. When they meet up again with no useful information Zak notices a strange, ghostly girl. The Saturdays follow her, meeting Gokul: the head master of the Legion of Garuda. They learned that in order to drive out the spirit of Kur a ritual, using an artifact known as the "Flute of Gilgamesh", must be performed. Unfortunately, the Nagas had stolen the artifact millennia ago. The Saturdays successfully retrieved the artifact and the ritual was carried out. Unfortunately, it was revealed midway that driving out Kur's spirit meant killing him especially since Zak is Kur himself rather than someone possessed by him. The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas saved Zak from this fate, but Gokul escapes. After they left the site, Argost came and took the flute. Appearances Main characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday Supporting Characters *Arthur Beeman *Miranda Grey *Deadbolt *Talu Mizuki Villains *Gokul *Rani Nagi *V.V. Argost Cryptid *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Naga *Garuda Locations *India *Czech Republic Vehicles *Airship *Griffon *Beeman's Ship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Dr. Grey's Matter Transporter Quotes *'Zak:' Wow I guess you weren't kidding about it after all. *'Dr. Beeman:' (out of nowhere, from behind) Unfortunately, he was a big talker. (The Saturdays are surrounded by Dr. Beeman, Dr. Miranda Grey, Deadbolt, Talu Mizuki, and his white tiger pet. The camera shows a close-up of the tiger growling fiercely at Zak, screen goes black. The screen opens up again, everyone is still silent, Dr. Beeman then speaks up). *'Dr. Beeman:' Don't make this hard on yourself, this can all end easily. (Beeman gives a smirk to Doc, Doc is looking up at Beeman with an unhappy look, Zak standing next to him with the same exact look at Beeman). *'Doc:' (sternly) If you know much about the Epic of Gilgamesh, then you know why we want it. *'Dr. Beeman:' Hoping to find some magic mumbo cure for Kur. (scoffs briefly) Sorry, Doc. That something you would've unlocked six months ago. (Dr. Beeman gives Doc and Zak, a playful smirk). *'Doc:' (He puts on his Battle Glove, and puts his other free hand in front of Zak, whose showing an angry look at Beeman, to block him out of the Scientists reach). ''Six months ago (''charges up the Glove) ''the Secret Scientists never wanted to put a twelve-year old boy in a Cryogenic Deep Freeze. *'Dr. Beeman:' Wow, I guess things have changed. ''(A bunch of missiles come aiming down at The Saturdays, but are quick to react). *'Doc:' (to the family) Let's move! (They move just before the bombs hit them, Deadbolt lands in the spot of the where The Saturdays previously stood. Deadbolt continues to fire hundreds of bullets, as The Saturdays continue to flee). *'Doc:' Head for the Airship. (The family continues to run, Komodo is suddenly hit by one of the bullets, Fisk picks him up, and carries him on his back, Doc calls out to them.) *'Doc:' This way, Fiskerton. We'll lose them in the trees. (The family heads into the thick part of the forest, with The Secret Scientists in hot pursuit, Mizuki's white tiger climbs up a tree and leaps over a bunch branches until it reaches a striking distance at Zak from below, it then leaps down from the tree lands on Zak's back, and they both begin rustling each other as they tumble down the hill.) *'Doc:' Zak! (Doc and Drew start to go after them but are blocked of by Talu Mizuki, who appears out of the bushes. Zak and the tiger are now wrestling in one spot). *'Miranda Grey:' (points her Transporter Gun at both Zak, and the white tiger) I got the boy. (She blasts the gun and a portal opens up, Zak and the tiger continue to wrestle, as they fall through the hole, Dr. Grey blasts the gun again, and another hole opens, just above Deadbolt. Zak and the tiger both fall out, Zak lands in Deadbolts arms.) *'Drew:' No! *'Miranda Grey:' (to Deadbolt, who has Zak struggling in his grasp) Fallback, Deadbolt. We'll hold the others off. (Deadbolt heads back to Beeman's ship with Zak still angrily struggling to get loose.) *'Zak:' Let me go! (Fiskerton peaks through the bushes to see his brother being taken away, shows a sad face, he gets angry, and charges after Deadbolt, he pushes Beeman off balance and swipes his Repulsor Ray, he then fights Deadbolt, and takes Zak from him. They run again.) *'Miranda Grey:' Deadbolt, make it rain. (She blast several holes, and Deadbolt shoots a bunch of missiles into the holes, she blast them again over the Saturday's who duck for cover). *'Drew:' How many bullets does he have in there? (Zak gets an idea and he turns to Fiskerton). *'Zak:' Fisk, throw me at Deadbolt. (Fiskerton looks at Zak, confused) Just do it, trust me. (Fiskerton nods, and throws Zak at Deadbolt, Deadbolt catches Zak, he then places the claw weapon in Deadbolt's shoulder). *'Zak:' You like making it rain, huh? Let's see how you handle being a lighting rod. (Zak activates his claw and it sails high to the sky, lightning strikes the top of the claw causing it to make Deadbolt go critical. It then shoots hundreds of missiles out, knocking out both him and the Secret Scientists. Zak picks up his claw from Deadbolt). *'Zak:' Wow, I guess Thor is on our side. *'Master Gokul:' (Puts up his hands up at Drew and Doc) Please. Think of yourselves. You're condemning mankind to ruin. (Doc and Drew are charging at Gokul, in hot pursuit with angered looks on their faces.) *'Doc:' No, were saving our son. (They both kick Gokul, thus breaking the connection, and saving Zak from his possible demise, he lands on the ground, Drew runs over to Zak). *'Drew:' Zak, are all right honey? *'Zak:' (coughs) Yeah, I'm okay, Mom. Thanks. Mistakes Gallery Trivia *We learn that the Saturday's Airship has an auto pilot that is controlled from Doc's wrist. *The Saturday's Airship also shows seems to be a bit indestructible, seeing that no matter how many lasers were fired at it, there wasn't any marks on it. *The Saturday's second ship "The Griffon" makes its third appearance in the series. *Zak almost gets killed again in this episode. *This is the 31st consecutive time that Zak has almost been killed. *We also learn that if the spirit of Kur gets driven out of Zak's body, then Zak will die because Zak is Kur himself, not just someone who is possessed by Kur, contrasting to what the Saturdays hoped to be. *V.V. Argost makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode. *Gokul was seen before in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner when Zak searches The Interpol Criminal Database *It is possible that Argost will use the flute to destroy Kur or to either gain control of/influence Zak and/or kill him. *This is the first time that the Saturdays visit an area they have been to before. *We learn that Drew is an Ace Pilot and has a reputation to protect. *Doyle, Van Rook, and Zon are all absent from this episode. *V.V. Argost makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode. *Zak's second trip to the Naga's nest. *Rani Nagi's 6th appearance in the series. *Drew is an Ace Pilot. *Zak is almost killed by the Flute of Gilgamesh. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes